Regina
by gothgrrl13
Summary: Germany and Italy take their daughter along to one of the world meetings. GERMANY/ITALY Human names used, and there's a OC. YEY.


The meeting was about to begin, and Ludwig was never late for a meeting, _ever_. It was always hard to get on time when he had a lazy Italian to speed up. Ludwig was always about preparation and order. Feliciano was always about siestas and pasta. Even though they had huge differences, they were still friends. No, not friends. More then friends. Very much more then friends. This is so because they have evidence to prove it.

Feliciano was walking behind Ludwig, holding a little girl's hand. He was trying to catch up with the German, but he was going too fast for their pace. Feliciano whined a bit and Ludwig heard. He sighed and slowed down, pleasing the Italian.

"Vee~ You walk way too fast, Ludwig! I couldn't keep up!" Feliciano said, lightly panting.

"I just don't want to be late, Feliciano..." Ludwig said, frowning a bit.

"We're not that late! Besides, I was holding Regina's hand too!" Feliciano said, pouting.

Ludwig looked down at the little girl, who looked back. She had long blond hair with a small curl sticking out, soft brown eyes, and was wearing a pretty pink dress with a bow on the back, not to mention a bow on her head too. This little girl, was Ludwig's and Feliciano's daughter.

"Vati, you know better then to leave Mamma behind." The little girl scolded, wagging her finger at Ludwig.

Ludwig grinned a bit. "You're right. I'm sorry, Regina."

Feliciano giggled and took Ludwig's hand. "There, so we all go at the right pace." He said with a smile.

Ludwig sighed but allowed it. Feliciano smiled and they continued walking to the meeting room. The only reason why Ludwig was worried about being late was that they couldn't find anyone to watch Regina so they had to drag her along. The small four-year old was excited to be a part of her parents' work, but Ludwig wasn't too sure. The meetings always got out of hand and sometimes even off-topic. Regina wouldn't understand what the nations were talking about, so she might get bored. He was just worried about his daughter in general. Feliciano assured him Regina would be fine.

They finally came up to the meeting room, but before Ludwig opened the doors, he looked back down at his daughter.

"Remember your manners, Regina. And stay with your Mutti."

Regina nodded her head, blinking at her father. Feliciano smiled and also looked down at their daughter.

"Si, and if you behave, once the meeting is over, your Vati will play with you!"

Regina's eyes seem to sparkle with joy, the thought of playing with her father. She then made a stern face and nodded again. Feliciano giggled, finding that cute and Ludwig couldn't help but smile a little at that too. He opened the doors and they walked into the room.

Regina kept a tight grip on Feliciano's hand, looking around. The room was larger then she imagined. The table was huge, and had so many chairs! She saw her Vati going to one end of the table as she was being led by her Mamma the other way. She lightly frowned at this. Her Mamma and Vati didn't sit together? They seem to very far apart from each other. Regina could see her Vati taking his seat, her Onkel Gilbert sitting next to him. Feliciano sat on his seat and pulled Regina on his lap. She put her hands on the table, folding them. Like she seen her Vati do when he's working in his office.

Lovino turned to his brother, glaring and about to cold when he saw his niece. Regina smiled softly at him, waving a bit.

"Hi, Zio." She said.

Lovino forced a smile at his niece and leaned over to whisper in his brother's ear. "Why did you bring your daughter today?"

"Vee, brother. We couldn't find a baby-sitter today." Feliciano answered back.

"You mean that potato-bastard couldn't find a baby-sitter." Lovino hissed, glaring.

"Ssh, watch your mouth, brother." Feliciano whispered back, lightly frowning.

Lovino glared at Feliciano, but quickly changed his expression when his niece looked back at them. Feliciano smiled and held his daughter so she won't slip away. Pretty soon, more nations were coming. Some of them saw Feliciano holding the little girl. Some didn't question, but some did.

"Eeh? Who's this, Italy?" Alfred asked, munching on a hamburger.

"Vee~ This is Germany's and my daughter, America." Feliciano said, smiling.

Regina squirmed a bit, feeling shy around these strangers. Alfred eyed the small girl, still munching on his burger. England was behind him, also looking at her questioning. Her cheeks were a light pink and she wanted to tell them to go away, but she remembered what her Vati said about manners. So instead, she sweetly smiled at them. Alfred grinned and he laughed.

"Aw, she's pretty cute Italy!"

"Keep your mouth shut, America! Like we all need to see your food!" England scolded, glaring at America.

Alfred pouted at Arthur and Regina was trying not to giggle, but she was smiling. Her Mamma gave her a nudge and said, "Introduce yourself."

Feliciano put Regina down for a moment. Regina looked up at the very tall nations and she flushed pink again. She lightly cleared her throat and gave them a curtsy. In a small voice, she said, "H-Hello, I am Regina."

Alfred and Arthur were lightly blushing, finding that absolutely adorable. Regina quickly scampered back onto her Mamma's lap, Feliciano giggling. Alfred smiled at them and gave Regina a thumbs-up.

"I am America, your local hero!" He said, beaming.

"And I am England, young lady." Arthur said, giving her a small bow, like the true gentleman he is.

Regina shyly blushed at them as they walked away to their seats. It seems the meeting was about to start. Excited, Regina sat up, folding her hands on the table again. There were so many nations, and she was in awe. She knew some of them, like her Tante Elizabeth, or Onkel Roderich, or her Zio's friend, Antonio, or even her parents' friend, Kiku-san. She could see her Vati seemingly arguing with Onkel Gilbert. She lightly frowned again. She wanted her Vati sitting next to her and Mamma, but she remembered the promise. If she behaved, Vati will play with her. As meeting started to begin, Regina started to think what games she and her Vati should play.

'_Well,'_ she thought, _'Vati enjoys playing board games. But I also want him to play with me and my dolls. Then we can play with the dogs, and then Vati can read me a story. __Schneewittchen, of course. Then he can teach me to dance! Si, and-'_

Her thoughts were stopped when she suddenly felt a flush on her face. She had been thinking up games for her and her Vati, that she wasn't even paying attention to the meeting! That has to be rude, right? She felt soft breathing on the back of her head and she turned around. Her Mamma had fallen asleep. Regina blinked, confused. Her Mamma shouldn't be sleeping during a meeting! This was no time for a siesta. Regina pouted, but decided not to wake her Mamma up. Even if her Mamma was being rude himself, waking him up would also be rude.

It seem America was discussing something important, making many hand movements and smiling brightly. The rest of the nations seemed annoyed though. Her Vati counter-attacked, pointing out a flaw in whatever America was talking about. Regina smiled at her Vati, he always seem like such a superhero when he is serious about his work. Regina wanted to keep listening to her Vati but she suddenly felt uncomfortable. Ah, she needed to use the bathroom. Lightly blushing, she turned around, lightly shaking her Mamma.

Feliciano woke up, yawning. He smiled at his daughter, stroking her hair. "What is it, bambina?"

Regina leaned in to whisper in her Mamma's ear. Feliciano nodded and put her down, getting up. He grabbed Regina's hand and they started walking to the door.

"Uh, Italia-san. Where are you going?" Kiku asked.

"Vee~ It's nothing! Regina just needs to use the little lady's room!" Feliciano answered, smiling.

Regina blushed bright red and tugged on her Mamma's hand hard, whining "Mamma!!"

"Vee~? What's wrong? You don't need to use the bathroom?" Feliciano asked, looking down at his daughter.

"Si, I do! B-But, you don't need to tell everyone!" Regina whined, blushing bright red.

"Oh, I'm sorry bambina!" Feliciano said, smiling.

Regina lightly groaned, rubbing her forehead with her free hand and tugged on her Mamma's hand. Feliciano lead her out of the room. Everyone went back to the meeting, thinking how cute that was. Gilbert was chuckling and nudged Ludwig, smirking.

"For a second there, she looked like you West."

Ludwig slightly blushed, looking away. Back outside the meeting room, Feliciano was waiting outside the bathroom door for Regina, humming a small Italian tune. The door opened and Regina walked out. Feliciano smiled at her.

"You remembered to wash your hands?"

"Si, Mamma." Regina mumbled, still a little upset with him.

Feliciano softly smiled and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, bambina. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Regina sighed and looked back up at her Mamma. "It's okay, Mamma." She said.

Feliciano smiled and they started walking back to the meeting room when Regina stopped him. "Mamma, is the meeting almost over?"

"Vee~? Oh, I think so. Probably another hour to go or so. Why? Are you getting bored, bambina?"

Regina shuffled her feet, nodding. "I want to play with Vati soon. Am I being a good girl, Mamma?"

"Of course! You're being a very good girl, Regina!" Feliciano said and Regina smiled at her Mamma.

They went back inside the meeting room, Regina shying away from everyone. She sat back on her Mamma's lap, and her Mamma gave her some paper and a pencil. Feliciano figured for his daughter to pass the time, she'll draw. It's not the same as painting, but it's close enough. Regina looked over at her Vati and gave him a wave, smiling. Ludwig slightly waved back, smiling. Regina beamed and looked down at her paper. She'll pretend she's taking important notes like her Vati does!

She scribbled down random words that she only knew in either German or Italian, and added some drawings of her Mamma, Vati and the dogs. The meeting continued to drag on and soon Regina was beginning to get impatient. Her paper was covered with pretty drawings and random words, and her Mamma fell asleep again. She sighed, pouting. She has been a very good girl, her Mamma said so! She wanted to play with her Vati now! England was talking now, arguing with Fratello France. She twirled the pencil around and looked at her Vati. He seem annoyed with England and France, and Onkel Gilbert was bothering him. Regina sighed and scribbled down on her paper. Boredom was getting to her, so without knowing, she started singing to herself. A soft German lullaby her Vati would sometime sing to her.

She huffed, putting the pencil down. This meeting was taking forever! She looked back at her Mamma, who was sleeping. She pouted and sighed. She folded her hands on the table again and waited. Once the meeting was over, she'll be able to play with her Vati. All she had to do was wait.

The meeting was dragging on and on, and Regina was beginning to get sleepy. She couldn't wait anymore! She wanted to whine, but she knew that was rude. She was chewing on her bottom lip, tapping her fingers on the table. Maybe one more hour to go and the meeting will be over! Her head began to nod off. Maybe a siesta would be nice about now...

Alfred checked the time and got up, grinning. "Okay! Since I am the hero and all, I say this meeting is adjourned!"

"YAY!!"

Everyone looked at Regina, surprised. Feliciano snapped awake, confused. Regina squirmed out of her Mamma's hold and ran around the large table. She ran up to Ludwig, jumping up and down, her arms holding out.

"I've been a good girl, Vati! I waited and waited, ja? Can we play now? Huh, can we? Oh pleeeeease, Vati?"

Ludwig flushed red, looking down at his jumping daughter. Gilbert chuckled under his breath at his brother's dismay. Ludwig sighed and picked up Regina. Regina squealed with joy and hugged Ludwig, giving him a kiss on his cheek. By now, the other nations were getting up and getting ready to go. Feliciano came up to them, giggling.

"Vee~ She really did waited. Look at the pretty pictures she drew!" Feliciano said, holding up the drawings.

Ludwig smiled a bit and looked at Regina. She smiled back, still holding Ludwig. Ludwig looked back at Feliciano, who was also smiling. Ludwig felt something warm in his chest, and he slightly blushed.

"J-Ja. Let's go home now, hm?" He said.

"Vati, when we get home, can we play with my dolls? Then after we can play with Aster, Berlitz, and Blackie, ja? Poor doggies must miss us. Then you read me _Schneewittchen_?"

"You want me to read you Snow White again? You heard the story so many times though, schön." Ludwig said, amused.

"But I like it when Vati reads it to me!" Regina said, pouting.

"Okay, okay. I'll read it to you again." Ludwig said, smiling.

Regina smiled and hugged Ludwig again. Feliciano smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek. As they walked out of the building together, Lovino watched. They really did look like a family, and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Ah, Lovi~! If you want to, we can try and give sweet Regina a cousin~!" Antonio said, smiling.

Lovino blushed red and punched Antonio in the stomach. "Stupid bastard!" He growled and walked away.

Gilbert laughed at Antonio, who was on the ground and holding his stomach in pain.

"If anyone is going to give my bonbon niece a cousin, it'll be me! The awesome Gilbert and Canada!"

Matthew, who was behind Gilbert, blushed pink. "U-Uh...I-I don't t-think so..."

"Who?"

"I'm Canada, eh..."

Back in the Ludwig and Feliciano's household, Feliciano was in the kitchen, cooking some pasta and wurst. Ludwig was in the living room with Regina, who was holding one of her dolls, and handing the other to Ludwig. Ludwig smiled, the feeling of a happy family in this household. He really felt blessed at the moment.

"Ah! I forgot Nina in my room! I'll be right back, Vati!" Regina said and quickly went to her room.

Ludwig chuckled and decided to check Feliciano in the kitchen. He was still cooking some pasta, humming to himself. Ludwig came back to him, wrapping his arms around Feliciano's waist. Feliciano jumped a bit, but relaxed when he knew it was Ludwig. Ludwig softly kissed Feliciano's ear.

"Ich liebe dich." Ludwig whispered.

Feliciano giggled and whispered back, "Ti amo."

"Vaaatiiii! Where did you go?"

Feliciano turned around, smiling softly. "Your daughter is calling you. Dinner is almost ready, okay?"

Ludwig smiled and nodded. He walked back to the living room, where Regina was holding her doll. Ludwig sat back on the ground and continued playing with his daughter.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

DON'T ASK ME HOW THEY HAD REGINA. IT JUST HAPPENED. ITALY MADE A WISH AND BRITANNIA ANGEL GRANT IT AND GAVE THEM A BABY. BUT GERMANY WAS LIKE, "WHEN HE SAID KID, HE MEANT A GOAT! A GOOOAAAAAT!" -shakes fist at sky-

-cough- But other then that, I hoped you all enjoy this fic! :D

German words:

Vati = Papa  
Onkel = Uncle  
Mutti = Mama  
Tante = Aunt  
Schneewittchen = Snow White  
Ja = Yes  
schön = beautiful  
bonbon = sweet  
Ich liebe dich. = I love you.

Italian Words:

Mamma = Mama  
Zio = Uncle  
Fratello = Brother  
bambina = child (female version)  
Ti amo. = I love you.

R/R PLEASE.


End file.
